harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Corban Yaxley
Yaxley was a wizard and a Death Eater who fought during the First Wizarding War. Yaxley did not search for Voldemort after his first downfall, but this was forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Yaxley also fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, such as the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. When Voldemort was in control of the British Ministry of Magic, Yaxley became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yaxley also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was defeated by George Weasley and Lee Jordan. After the battle and Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Yaxley was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War Yaxley was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the First Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first downfall, Yaxley managed to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban. Like many others, Yaxley believed Voldemort had been finished and, thus, did not attempt to find him.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 2 (Spinner's End) Second Wizarding War Yaxley returned to Voldemort after his rebirth. Yaxley became, once more, an active Death Eater during the Second Wizarding War.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic Is Might) Battle of the Astronomy Tower .]] In June of 1997, Yaxley was among the group of Death Eaters who led an assault at Hogwarts Castle. Along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Fenrir Greyback, he reached the Astronomy Tower, where he pressured Draco Malfoy to do the deed Voldemort ordered him to perform: murder Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 27 (The Lightning-Struck Tower) Yaxley was determined to follow the orders, attacking Greyback when he moved forward to attack Dumbledore. Before Draco could bring himself to kill him, Severus Snape arrived and murdered the Headmaster, blasting the body from the tower. The Death Eaters proceeded to flee from the Castle, before any of the Order of the Phoenix summoned Ministry of Magic reinforcements. While getting down from the Astronomy Tower, Yaxley was hit with a Full Body-Bind Curse by Harry Potter.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince) Later, when Ministry of Magic officials searched the Tower, they found Yaxley Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) and he was likely arrested in Azkaban. Ministry Take-Over (left) entering the front gate of Malfoy Manor.]] A few weeks later, Yaxley had already broken out of Azkaban. Yaxley attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor in July of 1997. During that meeting, he reported that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, then head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse as part of Lord Voldemort's plan to take over the Ministry of Magic. Many of his fellow Death Eaters were impressed, though Voldemort believed Snape's estimate of when Harry Potter would be removed from his relatives' home over Yaxley's.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 1 (The Dark Lord Ascending) Yaxley fell for the trap set by Alastor Moody on that count, whereas Snape knew the true date, setting the stage for the Battle over Little Whinging. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement On August 1, 1997, Voldemort's plan and Yaxley's efforts succeeded when Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was killed and Pius Thicknesse became the puppet Minister for Magic.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) The Ministry fell under Voldemort's control and Yaxley, as a inner-circle Death Eater, was made the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In this role, he participated in at least some of the interrogations and harassment of Muggle-borns, along with Dolores Umbridge, Head of the new Muggle-Born Registration Commission.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley infiltrated the Ministry and freed the Muggle-born prisoners, Yaxley attempted to stop them. He grabbed Hermione's arm as the trio Disapparated. Hermione managed to evade him by using a Revulsion Jinx, but not before revealing the location of 12 Grimmauld Place. Thus, the house was no longer a safe hideout for the trio. Battle of Hogwarts In May 2, 1998, Yaxley participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He and Antonin Dolohov stood guard in the Forbidden Forest during the brief interlude that followed Voldemort's ultimatum to Harry Potter. They were followed back to the Death Eater camp by Harry under his Invisibility Cloak.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 34 (The Forest Again) During the final moments of the battle, Yaxley was defeated by Lee Jordan and George Weasley.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) Post-War After Voldemort's final defeat, Yaxley was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Physical Appearance Yaxley was described as having hard, blunt features and an unpleasant smile. He was relatively tall. Personality and traits Yaxley, like many other Death Eaters, was obsessed with blood-purity. In 1997, he became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and he, along with Dolores Umbridge, imprisoned muggle-borns in Azkaban. During one of such Yaxley laughed at Mary Cattermole, who was afraid of what would happen to her children, saying that "the brats of Mudbloods ''did not stir his sympathies''". He is a proud and ambitious person, as he described in detail on how he subdued Thicknesse, as well as eagerly speaking of the plan to move Harry, in hopes of attracting more praise from Voldemort. He also was very intimidative: he used his power as Head of the Department to intimidate Ron Weasley, disguised as Reginald Cattermole, to get his office dried in time, while ignoring a greeting from another wizard. Magical abilities and Skills *'Imperius Curse' - Yaxley was powerful in the use of the Imperius Curse, being able to keep Pius Thicknesse under his control throughout the entire war, who as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, must have been a powerful wizard. *'Non-verbal magic' - Yaxley hit Greyback with a powerful knockback jinx, possibly Ventus, without speaking an incantation. Behind the scenes *It is likely that Yaxley is related to Lysandra Black (née Yaxley), wife of Arcturus Black II and maternal grandmother of Arthur Weasley, and thus to the Black, Crouch, Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley families, albeit distantly.Black family tree *Lord Johnpaul Castrianni was cast as Yaxley for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, although some of his scenes were cut from the final edit. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in the sixth game, there is a masked Death Eater who brings up the rear, just like Yaxley did. *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Yaxley ru:Яксли Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants